


Snow, A Tree and Cuddles

by mindofstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Switzerland, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofstarlight/pseuds/mindofstarlight
Summary: Draco and Harry go and stay at the Malfoy Chalet in the Swiss Alps for Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Snow, A Tree and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> *not a christmas story*  
> lots of fluff  
> this is my first fanfiction  
> the pov jumps randomly  
> characters belong to JK Rowling

December 23rd 2001  
Draco POV  
Draco stands at the kitchen, trying not to panic. He wants this Christmas to be magical. But he can't get past the plane. He knows that Harry will keep him safe in the belly of the airborne beast. He forces himself to walk towards Harry and the door where the black cab is waiting for them. Harry smiles and grabs Draco's hand. Draco immediately feels slightly better and he even smiles back at Harry, who he knows can see the nervousness in his smile. 

~timeskip to takeoff~

Harry POV  
As the plane speeds along the runway Draco grips Harry's hand so tightly that Harry thinks it will fall off. He looks lovingly at his boyfriend who he is alarmed to find looking rather green. He leans over to Draco and kisses his cheek, and then whispers in his ear, "it will all be worth it when we get to Switzerland," Draco looks at him and smiles as if to reassure himself and Harry although he still looks rater queasy. "Yes the Malfoy Chalet is worth it at this time of year." Harry laughs. "Just think of us picking out a tree, snuggling in front of the fire and the bedroom," he smirks as he says the last one and is relieved to see Draco looking better. As the plane begins to liftoff, Harry squeezes Draco's hand. "It's alright Draco," Harry says, "I'll protect you," Draco weakly smiles as he looks out of the window and gasps, "You can see the whole of London from up here," he says. "Yes all of London in its grey, glory," Harry says. Draco gives him a look and Harry bursts out laughing. "I love you," he says and Draco reply's with "I love you too."

When they've landed and gone through customs Draco grabs Harry's arm and apparates them to the chalet. "I'm glad that's over," he says and Harry laughs. "I guess we need to go and pick out a tree," Harry says and Draco agrees. They walk towards the forest on the chalet grounds and start to search for a tree. Harry points to a medium tree, "what about this one." Draco sniffs, "too small," he says, disdainfully.  
"Git," Harry mutters. "But you still love me," Draco says, smirking. They spend hours searching before Draco points to a tall perfectly shaped tree. "It's perfect," Harry says and kisses Draco. It takes them another hour to drag it back (Harry insists on not using magic) and by the time they get back the sun has already gone down. "I'm freezing," Draco says, teeth chattering. "I'll go and make us some hot chocolate," Harry says, "don't do anything while I'm gone." He heads up to the kitchen. 

"Harry, stop making the hot chocolates and get down here to help me with the tree," Draco calls. "I told you not to do anything," Harry yells down the staircase. Harry hears a loud crash and a scream. "Draco," he yells, scared, "are you alright." In response he gets a muffled sob. He starts to run down the stairs. "Dray, are you okay." When he walks into the sitting room, he immediately sees Draco and his heart stops at the sights of him lying squashed under the tree eyes red with tears, silently shaking. Harry rushes over and envelops him in a hug. He immediately feels guilty for yelling. He knows why Draco reacted. He remembers being at Malfoy Manor as the chandelier fell onto Draco, and he remembers having visions of Draco being yelled at by Bellatrix. He thinks that sharing these things with Draco is why their relationship is so strong, he could never talk about things like this with Ginny, or Ron or Hermione, only Draco. They both would still wake up in the middle of the night screaming. But their night terrors were going away and Harry suspected it was partly because they would talk about it and partly because they would snuggle in bed together until they both fell asleep after one of them had woken up.

"I-i-i'm fine," he says, nuzzling his head into Harry's chest. "You feel freezing," Harry says, taking of his Weasley jumper to give to Draco. Draco inhales deeply the smell of the jumper and smiles. "Smells like you," he says happily. 

"Why don't we put the tree up together," Draco says, grabbing the box of red, silver and gold decorations. They spent half an hour carefully arranging the bright twinkly lights that Draco had charmed and then a further hour placing each decoration until they were happy with the way it looked. As Harry stared at Draco smiling at the tree, he realizes how much he loved him, he had known before that he loved Draco, but he didn't know that he loved him so deeply. Just looking at him gave Harry butterflies, just like on their first date. It's time, he thought and a wave of nervousness rushed over him. 

Draco POV  
"Draco," he says. "I love you with every ounce of my being, and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Draco feels his heart swell with happiness as he gazes into the emerald green eyes of the man that he loves with all of his heart, the man who he has loved since third year at Hogwarts, the man who would drop anything to comfort him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," he says getting down on one knee, "will you marry me," he says, nervously. "Yes, yes, yes," Draco squeals, and then he realizes that he is jumping up and down and tries to compose himself. Harry is laughing, a look of pure love on his face. Draco hold out his hand and Harry slides the ring onto his finger, and then Draco is kissing Harry, the kiss speaking the words that they don't know how to say. 

Later, as they lie snuggled together under the blanket in front of the fire, watching the snowflakes outside swirl around, their hands entwined, and practically glowing with love and happiness, Draco realizes something, "Harry," he says, "I didn't get my hot chocolates." Harry laughs again and begins to get up. "No," Draco says, "I would definitely rather cuddles than hot chocolate."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
